User blog:Dagger 2-1/What I would Change If I were President of Empires And Allies
This is what I would do if I were President of Empires and Allies Expansion Problem Many people have been complaining that it is hard to expand now that zynga had multiplied the amount of libertybonds you need. My idea of fixing this is there would be no liberty bonds but instead you will be invaded by a new group of villains who will control certain parts of your empire. Then you will be able to choose a small strike force and reteliate them (this is pretty much restarting the game but you get to keep all your units, some buildings, decorations etc.) When you have defeated a villain you automatically take control of the part they invaded. There will be more and bigger islands you can control (not just 5). Energy/Ammo Problem I have seen Empires that have massive amount of industry and I think they can't just harvest and battle with 50 energy. My idea would be increasing the energy bar to 75 and Ammo will be back and it will be on 50. You can get 1 ammo and 1 energy per 5 mins. If you ran out of Energy/Ammo you can buy them in the shop for coins. EMPIRE POINTS -The prices would be decreased to about 50% -Receive 1 EP per level UNITS/BATTLE -Rotatable (can face front, back, left and right) -Better graphics (especially the M1A2) -New animations -When battling you can choose more than 1 theatres -At battle, the ground units can be stationary -Possibly a new class -Elite Units won’t be red but instead will have a gold star besides their hp bar -Able to customize the color/name your units -Your units gain ranks! (the higher the rank, the better they will perform on the battlefield) SHOP/MARKET -Everything can be bought with EP -When buying a friend’s unit in the market you do not need to unlock the unit but instead it would be more expensive than normal -Most of the items would be in coins MINI-CAMPAIGN Some People are not able to finish mini campaigns because they run out of time, slow/no internet which means they can’t log in, Friends not helping. There for, these mini-campaign will last for a month. ALLIES PROBLEM Some people cannot get help from allies because their allies are inactive, selfish/lazy and does Not have enough allies. My solution for this is those quests that requires to send them stuff will be decreased (example. Ask friends to give you 10 telephones, It will be decrease to 5 or 3) and also to those quest that needs inviting people is going to be removed (because some people’s friends just rejects, friends inactive and sometimes they would say: send me another request and i will delete you!) You can also buy parts from the shop but they will be expensive. NEW SHORT CAMPAIGN This short campaign is only available to those who have defeated the raven and is not limited time. In this campaign you will be transported into a new island and you will have to choose a Country’s army. And use that army through the end, If you didn’t like the army you chose, you can restart from the beginning and choose another. You can only use the units on that army on the short campaign. Thos units will be special (Example. Tanks can choose to Fire their Mg instead of the cannon, Infantry will have guns and frags. Etc.) After completion of the Short Campaign, you will receive the Units that you have used and will be able to use them outside the short campaign but unbuildable. NEW FEATURES There should be Reputation system where after every battle you have won you will receive a reputation. But if you lose or retreat you will lose reputation. A special training building where it can turn any of you units elite but will require some parts or friend assists. Maybe a some sort of time machine where after a battle you can use it to undo the battle, but it will cost you. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts